fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora (Ark//wind Saga)
Summary One of the Five main characters of Ark//Wind Saga she is one of the Children of Destiny that is summoned to the world of Lafaye, she is chosen in the role of magic knight she learns her powers through direct tutelage under the goddess, it was apparent from early on in her training that she was extremely adept at both swordplay and various magics, she holds a rivalry with both Arianne and Arietta and fights them at various points in the story. Appearance and Personality . Personal Statistics Alignment: Children of Destiny/Goddess Faction Name: Aurora Skyes Origin: Ark//wind Saga Gender: Female Age: 14 when she died (17 currently) Classification: Human Magic Knight/Child of Destiny Birthplace: Nameless World. Weight: 140 lb ''' '''Height: 5'6'' Likes: The Goddess Dislikes: Arianne, Arietta Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Dressing up in the newest clothes, Dating Boys, Dating sims Values: Her friendship with the goddess above all else. Status: Died in the Nameless world, Ressurected and Summoned to Lafaye by the Goddess. Affiliation: Children of Destiny, Goddess Faction Combat Statistics Tier: At most 7-A | 6-B| 3-A | 2-C Powers and Abilities: Competent Swordsman, Magic, Illusion Manipulation,Summoning,Fusionism, Mind Manipulation, Magic Resistance (Can reflect magic and magic based attacks back at their users), ElementalManipulation (Can use many elemental spells as well as infuse her sword with elemental effects her favorite is ice),Soul Manipulation (Can subjagate the demon lords, her attacks can deal damage to the soul directly, her summons can also damage the soul directly) Attack Potency: Mountain Level '(On par with Arianne and Arietta's combined forces)|'Country level (On par with Arianne and Arietta's combined forces) | Universal (Defeated the Hero King) | Low Multiverse Level (She along with her friends were able to defeat a calamity controlled goddess) Speed: ' '''Massively Hypersonic '(On par with Arianne and Arietta's combined forces) | '''Infinite | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M | Universal | Infinite Striking Strength: ' '''Mountain Level '(On par with Arianne and Arietta's combined forces) |'Country Level '(On par with Arianne and Arietta's combined forces) | '''Universal| Low Multiversal Durability: Mountain Level '(On par with Arianne and Arietta's Combined Forces) '|Country Level '''(On par with Arianne and Arietta's Combined Forces) | '''Universal | Multiversal Stamina: '''Superhuman '''Range: Tens of Kilometers | Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Spellsword Intelligence: As a human being she had an IQ of 140 Weaknesses: None notable, cannot use particularly strong magics and does not have particularly strong summons. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques By herself: * Summon Familiar-Can summon the demon lords (one at a time) to lend her their power. * Elemental Magic-Can use various elemental magics as well as imbue her sword with the power of the elements her favorite element is ice. * Mirror Illusion- Can summon create multiple dopplegangers that will fight alongside her. . * Mirror Shield- Can counter an opponents attack by mirroring their attack back at them. Key: Base Aurora | Aurora (Powered by all the demon lords) | Aurora (EOS) Category:Ark//wind Saga Category:Knights Category:Swordsman Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Illusionists